


World's Greatest Swordsman

by OnihumoExplosionsInc



Series: Straw Hats and Company Fix(Break) Things [1]
Category: One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Clarisse and Zoro are surprisingly good friends, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Good Dionysus, Good Ethan Nakamura, Good Luke Castellan, Overprotective Zoro, Sally Jackson is Awesome, Satoshi Crushes So Bad On Her, Swords, Team Bonding, Team Brainiac, Team Meathead, Weaponized Instraments, Zoro Is Easily Lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnihumoExplosionsInc/pseuds/OnihumoExplosionsInc
Summary: The Afterlife can be a bit confusing, especially if you're a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. With Order and Chaos dabbling in their death, it can only get worse. So when offered a chance from Death to go on adventures beyond their death at a simple price, of course none of them refuse. Especially with the reward on the Horizon, and the memories of a full life at their backs.And Zoro, it would make sense that he'd go to the place in need of a swordsman stronger than any other to aid in the saving of the world.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series, the first chapter is pretty much the introduction. Pretty much my attempt at making the Straw Hat's fix all of the universes I am unsatisfied with. This first one is Zoro's, interfering with Percy and the Demigod's. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has suggestions for the other Straw Hats, or if they want another One Piece character in a particular world then comment below.

Floating in the deep void of nothingness, a place where thoughts and identity have no meaning, a group of nine extraordinary people people were being considered by an entity. This entity, often referred to as Death by humanity, had a plan. It nodded once, with all the finality of a casket being lowered it the earth, and seemed to clap Its hands.

At once a viciously bright light shone, and the small humans, so seemingly insignificant against the greatness of the being, appeared to be standing in a blank white room. The being smiled to itself, these people would do very nicely for Its plans.

The nine people, known formerly as the Straw Hat Pirates had all died. They knew it and accepted it, after all they had all managed to complete their dreams before dying together as a family. They also felt no need to fight or ask any questions of the Being in front of them, which was worrying quite a few members of the crew.

The being gave a raspy laugh and then spoke to them, “You have done a great many good things as well as a great many bad things in your life, Straw Hat Pirates. I would say that you are very lucky.” And at that it stood there, waiting for them to gain their voices.

It didn’t have to wait long before the navigator spoke, “What do you mean by lucky? We are dead, right?” 

“Exactly right. You have all entered my domain. No the reason for your luck, besides the Lady Luck favoring you, is that your good and bad balance out. This means that none of the others can take you from the eternal limbo unless I allow it.” 

“Ah, Mr. Death, how is that a particularly good thing?” asked the archeologist with a particular morbid interest. After all, this entire conversation just proved the existence of an afterlife. It could be an interesting topic of study.

“Because, Nico Robin, both Order and Chaos took an interest in you. Chaos might like you, and Order might hate you, but both forms of contact are very dangerous for mortal souls.”

The Captain looked up from where he had his fingers very high up his nose, “So we do nothing for the rest of our deaths? That sounds so boring.” And he flicked his booger off to the side as his crew nodded at his words.

 

“For most people, yes. But I am willing to create a realm in death for you to just travel on seas and be able to do whatever you wish there. I will even bring the friends and allies you had in life to sail this new realm with you. However, first you must do something for me.”

The captain looked at the Being in front of him, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. “What do we gotta do?”

Death nodded, satisfied, “Either I, or some friends that I owe a favor, have particular   
people who we favor or are integral to a particular world. Should you accept, you will be split up and reborn in different worlds to help these people fulfill their destiny or create a new one. You will be told of who you must help, and I will even allow you to keep the important abilities or objects in your life. In return it will be as I said before, I will even allow the new friends you make to go to this new realm as well. Do you accept?”

The Straw Hat Pirates looked at each other, before nodding to the Being.

“Excellent,” and they all faded, headed to the correct place, the place that each one would be able to help the best.

Death grinned, knowing that he wouldn’t be as bored as usual for the next several decades.


	2. Zoro Isn't A Normal Kid(But That's Ok, Because Neither Is His Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Zoro meets his new family, and his charge. And the Jacksons gain some very bloodthirsty best friends.

Roronoa Zoro, now Okubo Zoro, woke up several months after his birth in this new world. The first thing he did was attempt to begin training. Of course, as he was a baby with next to no muscle and a lack of coordination it didn’t work that well. 

It wasn’t so bad though, being a baby. Yeah, the food was terrible and he could barely move, not to mention diapers, but the person he began to recognize as his mother (and wasn’t that new) was kind. She sang to him, fed him, changed his diaper, and did all of it without any help. 

Zoro figured that either his mother had him without getting married, or his father was dead. It didn’t really matter to him much, unless of course someone had broken his mother’s heart. She deserved the best, after all, not getting her heart broke.

His opinion was not being influenced by the fact that he had seen her cleaning a clearly high quality katana while she sang him to sleep. 

Either way, Zoro knew that he’d have to start training as soon as he was capable again. Death had told him that he was supposed to help some brat called Percy Jackson complete his destiny. Something about titans or giants… eh he’d figure it out eventually. All that he was really supposed to do was fight a whole lot of people and teach some kids how to fight with a sword.

An evil grin lit up the face of an otherwise innocent seeming baby at the thought of the tort-training, a baby with oddly natural green hair. He’d really startled his mother when she saw his hair color. However she did get over it very soon, something about Zoro’s father…

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Life didn’t really get interesting very much until far later. Yeah, Zoro trained as well as he was able to, but it didn’t really go anywhere for the first several years, it did serve to make his mom happy… and for some reason caused her to coo at him like he was adorable. He wasn’t cute. Still, she let him look at her sword, Yoarashi, which was a very good katana. A little bit bloodthirsty, but Yoarashi really liked his mom and worked well with her.

His mother, to her eternal exasperation, also seemed convinced that he kept on getting lost. Zoro though, was adamant in claiming that the rest of the world just liked to move around when he wasn’t watching it. This just earned his mom becoming extremely paranoid in trying to make sure that she always knew where he was.

How a toddler managed to get all the places Zoro did, his mother would never know.

But other than learning to live with the woman, his Mother known as Ririko Okubo, life was extremely boring in the toddler years. 

However, it was on the day that Zoro turned five and his mother took him to her family's dojo for the first time, that life began to get interesting again. While he lived in a place called America now and spoke in a new language, his mother also spoke in his old language which was now called Japanese. She claimed that she was a Japanese American and that she wouldn’t let him forget where he came from as she ‘taught’ him her language. Zoro didn’t mind though, but America was interesting, he had to admit. It could be easy to forget some parts of the past if you weren’t reincarnated from a place that spoke the language of your new ancestors.

Zoro looked around the dojo, very interested in this new place. It seemed like a good dojo, almost like his old one from when he was a kid the first time. Many different weapons were hanging on the wall, including some decent katanas.

“Hey, kid, you Riri-nee’s brat?” 

Zoro looked over, mildly impressed the man had snuck up on him even in his child form. The man looked a lot like his mother, with the same spiky black hair and dark eyes. While he’d kept his old hair color, his eyes now looked like his mother’s. 

A hand came out of nowhere and smacked the man upside the head. The hand was attached to Zoro’s mother, Okubo Ririko. “Of course he’s my kid, little brother. Now be nice to your nephew,” she scolded him.

The man leaned down and grinned at him. “Hey kid, I’m your uncle Satoshi,” a bit of mischief lit his eyes, “So, since I finally get to meet you, do you see anything that’s caught your eye?”

Immediately Zoro pointed to the katanas on the wall, “I want to learn how to fight with a katana.”

Ririko gave a smug look to her brother, “I told you he’d take after me.”

Satoshi just grinned, “Well, I suppose there was always a good chance he’d be like you and just know exactly what he wants the moment he walks in here. Well, kid, I’m sure you’ll be a natural. After all, there is nothing else an Okubo could be.”

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Four years after he’d first gone to the family dojo, and Ririko was finally letting him use a third sword. Apparently in this world more than two swords was never really used by anyone. 

Zoro had been practicing, and even if this world seemed to have a lower baseline of strength that wouldn’t stop him from regaining everything he had worked for in his old world. Because even though he had become the World’s Greatest Swordsman on his last world, in this new world he was starting over. 

It sounded like a lot of fun.

However, what was not fun was going to school. Zoro already knew what he wanted to be when he got older, and it didn’t require learning about algebra. Yes, reading and writing was important in life, but a lot of the stuff the teachers taught was useless to him. 

So all the teachers knew that Zoro didn’t really want to be there. And since the teachers didn’t really like him because he didn’t even try, the other kids would try and pick on him because he didn’t have that protection. 

Not that they succeeded. Being a swordsman, even one limited by a young body, was very helpful in that regard. 

It was at ten years of age that Zoro found his first friend in his new world, the person he was supposed to help, Percy Jackson. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

It was a new school year, and Zoro had had too move to a different school. The principal had refused to allow him back after he’d left behind a mess of traumatized teachers with sharp blade phobias. The guy had even called his mother to ‘talk’ about his behavior, of course she’d just coolly looked at the guy before calmly leaving with him to go back to the dojo. When she announced what Zoro had done to all his teachers to the rest of the family, they’d thrown a party. Uncle Satoshi had loudly proclaimed how proud he was of his little nephew. Apparently traumatizing the teachers was a right of passage for the Okubo family. 

That night, Zoro found all three of his swords, Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shusui, lying on his bed. They all greeted him, same as they’d done in his previous life. It was comforting, hearing the voices of his blades after so long.

“I guess that you guys are all excited as I am to face this world’s best, and become greater than them. A whole new world to fight…”

And all of the swords showed their readiness, Burning with the desire to best the world again. Wado was glad, because even though Zoro had kept the promise the first time, he would do it again in this new world. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Zoro left his house to head to his new school. It wasn’t that long of a walk, though his mother was right beside him the entire time. She had this odd idea that Zoro would get lost if she looked away for even a second. It wasn’t his fault buildings liked to move. He also wasn’t allowed to bring weapons to school, as it was apparently illegal, but he’d worked with one of his cousins that specialized in hand to hand to better his mutoryu technique so he’d be able to defend himself if need be.

He was fairly confident that he could take on even the weird monsters that crept around everywhere in this new world without his swords. Or at least the ones that he saw regularly, which seemed to be mostly wimpy and weak. Even going easy on them he couldn’t get a fight to last more than a minute. 

Though his mom did seem kind of upset the first time he hunted down a monster to fight. Probably because he didn’t tell her. She then tried to explain to him about the monsters, but gave up when she realized that he didn’t really care.

All that she asked was that he didn’t go after the stronger ones, she called them the named ones, until he was older. And while he normally would have ignored anyone who interfered in his quest to become the strongest, for Zoro’s mother he was willing to wait until he could train his body to be far stronger.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Sitting in his new classroom, Ms. Sylvester’s class, it looked a lot like Zoro was taking a nap at his desk in the back. However, even though he was dozing Zoro was very much aware of where every single person in the room was. He’d mastered the ability of napping and paying attention to his surroundings a long time ago, first on the Thousand Sunny, and then later during his training with Mihawk. 

He waited throughout the first day of class, which was even more boring and useless than every other class day, for school to end so that he could go home and practice. At lunch time, when they all had to go outside for recess, he went out and sat under the tree to take a nap. The one thing that school was good for was sleep. 

Most of the other kids stayed away, 5th grade being a grade where the kids are far more interested in running around than just napping. It was during his nap that a group of kids Zoro’s age surrounded one of the 4th graders near the tree. They mostly seemed to be making fun of the 4th grader because he was new, and a seemingly easier target than Zoro, who was fairly tall and muscular for his age. 

Zoro was mostly content with ignoring it, until the 5th graders started to beat the kid up. Admittedly, they weren’t doing a very good job of it, but the kid didn’t seem like he was very good at defending himself either. 

Right as a particularly ugly bully began to punch the kid named Percy Jackson, Okubo Zoro, the World’s Strongest Swordsman in his previous life, intercepted the fist. 

“Hey,” shouted the bully, “what do you think you’re doing!” 

For the first time inside of the new school, Zoro grinned as he easily defeated some bullies.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*

Zoro was waiting outside of the school after class ended, for some reason his mother refused to let him walk home by himself. As he stood there leaned up against the side of the school building, footsteps hesitantly walked towards him.

“Why?” called out a voice, a voice full of the knowledge that it was alone in the world and that no one would help it without asking for something in return. The type of voice that Zoro had heard in his own nakama, heard every time Luffy gained another crewmate. It was the sound of a person who desperately needed someone to shore up the cracks, that needed someone to lean on.

Zoro, even if he hadn’t been sent to this world to help this kid, would have helped regardless. Because someone had hurt this kid, people that the kid was powerless to stop, and Zoro… well, if you asked any of his nakama they would say that for all Zoro seems tough, he is a softie for kids. 

“Because,” Zoro told him.

The kid frowned, “That’s a stupid reason.”

“Well kid, it’s the only one I got. They were weaklings anyway.”

The kid actually frowned at that, “How did you get so strong? I mean, you beat up those bullies like it was nothing.”

“Look, kid, it was nothing. And I got strong by working hard for it.”

Big, hesitant sea-green eyes looked at him. Then, “Can you teach me?”

“What do you have to protect?” At that the kid stared at him incredulously, seeming to ask how Zoro knew that. “No one looks that determined without something to protect, and you seem like the type to ignore your own issues while focusing on others. So, who is it?”

“My mother, Sally Jackson,” he said, “She keeps on getting hurt, and I can’t do anything to stop it.”

“A mother, huh?” Zoro nodded, “I know I’d beat up any scum-bag who dared hurt mine. So, who’s the person beating on her?”

Percy Jackson looked scared then determined as Zoro spoke, before he said in a quiet but determined voice, “My step-father, Smelly Gabe.”

“You have a deal, Percy Jackson.” 

It was at that moment that Ririko pulled up to the curb in her car. She looked out, noticing the kid standing next to her son (A kid that wasn’t being ignored or beat-up) and said, 

“Who’s your new friend?”

“Mom,” Zoro said looking her in the eye, “This is the kid, Percy Jackson, and I’m going to be teaching him.”

And both Okubo’s grinned viciously at each other, causing apprehension to fill Percy Jackson’s body. ‘What have I gotten myself into’ Percy wondered.

He really had no idea what kind of hell training the Okubo’s were about to put him through. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

It had been a month since Sally Jackson’s son had made his first real friend. And while he was happier, was doing better, she was worried. He’d come home from his new friend’s house, Zoro’s house, covered in bruises and completely wore out. And even though Percy claimed he was fine… well it is a mother’s job to look after her son. So Sally decided that she’d go talk to Zoro’s mother while the kids were in school.

She didn’t have a lot of time, having to walk to the Okubo house between work breaks, and even then she’d probably have to call in late to her retailing job. But for her boy, it was worth it. Anything was worth it.

So she knocked on the front door of decent sized house, and within a minute the door opened. It was a woman, with black spiky hair, and dark eyes, who seemed to be measuring her, or weighing her in some way. 

Gathering her courage, Sally Jackson looked straight into the dark, fathomless pools of Ririko Okuba’s eyes and said, “Can I talk to you? It’s about my son.”

Ms. Okuba looked at her for a moment, before nodding, “Come on in, It’s Mrs. Jackson, right?”

“Please, call me Sally,” said Percy’s mother.

“You can call me Ririko,” said Zoro’s mother. 

Looking around, Sally noticed the the inside of the house gave of an oriental feel, but it was also warm and cozy. The people that lived there obviously all cared for each other a lot. Ririko led Sally to her kitchen to begin boiling water for tea, before turning to Percy’s mother and motioning for her to ask questions.

“Ririko, I am worried about my son. He keeps on coming home from your house covered in bruises, and I want to know why,” Sally told the other woman. Ririko nodded, poured some hot water into two cups, and added teabags.

“My son has decided to teach yours how to fight,” Ririko said bluntly, “Which I agreed with, especially when told of the reason he wanted to learn.”

“What do you mean by reason?” Sally asked wondering how much a kid only a year older than her son would know about fighting.

“You,” Ririko sighed, “Even though the kid gets beat up regularly, the reason that he chose for learning how to fight was to protect you.”

Sally was conflicted. Because even though she was proud of her son, she wanted to do things on her own.

“You know,” Ririko said, “I get it. Not wanting others to fight for you. I looked into you, trying to see what type of person you were, to make sure that Percy wasn’t being abused by both his parents,” At this Sally became guilty and kind of mad, she had known that Gabe was a terrible person but she’d thought that he’d mostly left her son alone, “So, here is what’s going to happen, Sally. You divorce that jerk, and move out immediately. I’ll be happy to have both you and your son staying at my house until you can find a decent apartment. Then, I’ll teach you how to fight, so that you’ll be able to protect yourself.”

Sally choked, “I can’t do that, not yet. I don’t like Gabe, but for now I need him.”

Ririko nodded in understanding with a smug smirk on her lips, “Because your kid’s a halfblood, right? Don’t worry, my family found a way to cover up the scent a long time ago, or else I’d be a lot more worried about Zoro’s habit of getting lost.”

“Zoro is…” Sally wondered.

“A halfblood, yeah. Okubo’s figured all of it out centuries ago, though”

Sally looked unsure, “What do you mean?”

“Look,” Ririko said kindly, “my family is made up of fighters, everyone specializes and finds what they are good at. This has a tendency to attract weird supernatural things, especially since all the best weapons tend to have an element of the weird in them. So, a long time ago we figured out how to hide our auras from various pantheons. It works so long as nothing is looking specifically for you.” 

“You can hide my son from the monsters.”

“And you,” Ririko insisted, “So, will you take my offer?”

At Sally’s hesitant nod, Ririko’s grin widened into the one that she had shown Percy Jackson when he had taken the offer of training. Unconsciously Sally Jackson’s thoughts mirrored that of her son, but she was resolved to do the best for her baby, and loved the idea of an option that didn’t involve Gabe Ugliano.


	3. Goats Are Great, Mothers Are Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bit evil....
> 
> Oh well. And, um. I may have made Paul Blofis obsolete... rip Paul.

It had been three years since Zoro and Percy had become friends. After moving in, Sally had begun to train with Ririko, causing the extended Okubo family to see the Jacksons as family. Admittedly Sally had taken to guns as a weapon, which didn’t often happen to Okubo’s, but she had become extremely accurate, to the point of being called a sniper. Percy on the other hand was getting very good at wielding a greek style of hoplite blade. He hadn’t yet found one that felt perfect in his hand, but when Percy had asked Zoro about it, Zoro had just given a bloodthirsty pleased grin (And how?) and said, 

“That just means that your sword will be something special, something that you have to find and earn.” 

After that, Percy had become even more excited every time Ririko had let him and Zoro hunt down and fight monsters. At first, Sally Jackson hadn’t wanted to let her son do something so dangerous, but Zoro’s mom had convinced her.

“Look, Sally, if the kids never get actual experience fighting monsters then they will never be able to survive when they have no choice but to fight the monsters.”

“I know,” Sally said softly, “But I wish that I could protect them, that my son would never have to fight monsters.”

“If you want,” Ririko said cheerfully, “We could go and hunt down some monsters to fight together so that you can see how wimpy the unnamed ones are.”

And that, was that. Though Sally did seem even more annoyed at her friend than usual for a while. It seemed that watching your best friend do crazy stunts and almost die just gave you a headache from repeatedly slapping your forehead at their antics.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 

Of course, the first time Zoro and Percy went monster hunting didn’t go extremely well. For the monsters that is. Though it did cause Zoro’s mother to burst out laughing at her newest friend because she finally realized just who Percy’s other parent was.

The reason Ririko found out, Percy freaking out when some random Egyptian monsters threw him into some person’s swimming pool. Besides accidentally causing a maelstrom, he found that he could breathe perfectly fine, well, almost perfectly fine. Chlorine for Percy was kind of like smoke from a campfire to other people. He was still capable of breathing, but it was more difficult and made his eyes water. 

After Sally was done fussing at her son like the mother hen she definitely was, she made sure that her friend knew to keep what she’d found a secret.

“You think I’m that stupid?” Ririko asked, “And yes I know to keep the exact nature of his heritage away from the kid until he’s old enough to take care of himself. Okubo’s are good at hiding halfbloods, ordinary people to, but unless their parents are really small time, then we can’t stop the big time monsters and gods from finding them.”

“Really?” Sally questioned. She thought that the weird cloaking things were pretty good at stopping the monsters from getting her son’s scent.

“Yeah, it’ll dull their presence once they find out, but unless they manage to make sure no one actually wants to look for them, our kids can be found if they know who their parents are,” Ririko simply shrugged, “Eh, I have it easy compared to you, though. Zoro doesn’t care, at all. Even if I tried to tell him who his father is, he wouldn’t really listen to me because to him it’s not important. Oh well, at least our kids have parents in the same pantheon, it would be so much more difficult if they didn’t.” 

“So who is Zoro’s dad?”

Ririko smirked at her best friend, who’d lived with her for three years, first inside her house- then in a house right next to her’s, “You’ll just have to guess. Don’t worry, if you get it right then I’ll tell you. I promise.”

“You better.” 

For some reason, until after the weirdness that happens at the end of that school year to the boys, she never did figure out who Zoro’s father was.

 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

That year, both Percy and Zoro went to school at a boarding school for ‘troubled’ kids known as Yancy Academy. Percy because of his penchant for attracting trouble along with his ADHD and dyslexia, and Zoro because he didn’t care about school beyond what was important to furthering his dream and he also kept traumatizing teachers. By this point though, Percy was mostly just exasperated every time a teacher ran away screaming about demon children.

Though, Zoro’s school work policy had somehow lead to him knowing both physics and ancient world history very well, if only for highly specific things like the history of various swords or how to calculate how much force it would require to swing a sword hard enough to knock someone back without killing them. It had been downright scary the first time Zoro had shown off his flying slashes, though for some reason he seemed a bit disappointed in them. 

“Dude,” Percy yelled, “You just decapitated a Dracaenae without even touching her, why in the world are you disappointed!” If Percy could do something that cool he wouldn’t be so disappointed- Wait, he probably could do something that cool. Something with water? Maybe like extending his sword with water… but that’s really boring sounding… Hmmm…

As Percy went of in a tangent in his own mind about how to do something as awesome as the flying slashes that Zoro did, Zoro explained why he was so disappointed, not even realizing that Percy had stopped paying attention (Though he didn’t really care if his friend knew why or not), “It only went about three feet of the edge of my blade, and even then it didn’t really decapitate her, it only got about halfway through severing her head before she crumbled to dust. I really do have a long way left to go to become the strongest swordsman in the world.”

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

About two weeks into the new school year, two interesting things happened. One of the Latin teachers had to be replaced because of a completely random nervous breakdown, and a new kid moved into the school. The teacher, Mr. Brunner, quickly became one of the more popular teachers to both the sixth and seventh grade students, mostly because he was a very good teacher. Even Zoro paid at least a little attention in his class, though that could just be because Mr. Brunner would occasionally give out little tidbits of information about swords or swordsmanship in ancient times.

The new student, however, quickly became a target for bullies, mostly because he was a cripple and seemed naturally nervous. The kid, named Grover Underwood, had been about to get pounded by some of the big, slow moving bully types that exist everywhere when both Percy and Zoro came to his rescue. Well, Zoro was the only one that actually fought the bullies, Percy just led Grover back to their room, of which Grover had been an occupant of for less than five hours at that point. The reason Zoro was the only one who fought the bullies? Apparently, for reasons unknown (CoughZeusCough), the principal hated Percy and was just waiting for an opportunity to suspend him. Which didn’t make sense as to why he’d ignored Zoro’s penchant for making teachers quit with a nervous breakdown.

“Why?” Grover asked Percy as they closed the door to their dorm, both panting slightly from running all the way back (Which admittedly wasn’t extremely fast because Grover still had to use crutches), “I mean, we barely know each other, you left with Zoro about ten minutes after we were introduced, and I’m just some useless nobody! You didn’t have to-”

“You’re right, I didn’t have to do anything,” Percy told him resolutely, “But I did want to. Because I was in exactly the same place you’re in right now, and if someone didn’t come and didn’t save me, didn’t decide to teach me how to defend myself, then I’d be pretty useless to. I don’t like bullies, especially when they pick on people who don’t deserve it. Besides, you’re my roommate, and roommates stick together, right?” 

“Who? I mean, saved you. Who saved you?” Grover squeaked out.

“Zoro. Who else? Besides, he’s pretty good at teaching people how to fight,” Percy looked over at Grover, whose slightly whiskery chin was still trembling and whose eyes were still bright with unshed tears, and sighed, “Yeah, you’re definitely gonna need to learn how to defend yourself. Maybe with your crutches? Then you’d always have a weapon with you.”

Grover looked shocked towards his roommate for a moment, just about everyone at Camp Halfblood had given up on ever teaching him any truly useful skill (He wasn’t even that good with panpipes, what satyr couldn’t play the panpipes?), so now he was just a bad joke. The Satyr that couldn’t really protect anyone, and that just had a good sense of smell to find demigods. But this guy… he didn’t look at Grover and see worthless, he saw someone who had potential to learn. But what if… 

“What if Zoro doesn’t want to teach me?” Grover asked miserably, knowing that it was a miracle one person looked at him and didn’t automatically think useless, but two people was… 

BAM!!

And the door to the room closed violently, with Zoro standing there looking self satisfied, and having blood on his knuckles. 

“I hope that you’re fine with learning how to fight,” Zoro said with a very dangerous smile towards Grover, “Because that was kind of pathetic. Though, I doubt very many people would have told you to fight when they believe you’re crippled.”

“But I am crippled!” Grover shouted, forgetting for a moment where he was and who he was talking to, “I’m useless, and terrible at everything, and I can’t do anything right!”

“Tch,” snorted Zoro, with Percy nodding along to his words, “You have difficulty using your legs. That just means that you become even more awesome when you overcome the weakness everyone else sees. Crippled? That is just a word other people use because they think that you are less than them. At least, the people who hurt you used it to mean that.”

“Now,” said Zoro, “Is there anything that you’d particularly like to learn, preferably an actual weapon, but just about anything can be turned into something useful to fight with.”

The thing about Grover, was that even though he was terrible at playing the panpipes, he’d always wanted to learn… “The Saxophone. I’ve always wanted to learn how to play the saxophone.”

Percy looked over at his best friend, to see if he looked dismayed at what Grover had chosen, or if Zoro disliked the idea of even trying to fight with an instrument, but Zoro looked thoughtful. He remembered both Scratchman Apoo and Igaram, even Brook found ways to weaponize music. A saxophone… well, even if Grover couldn’t learn how to do the same kind of things that Appoo could do because of his devil fruit, the saxophone could undoubtedly be modified to also shoot bullets like Igaram’s, maybe even reinforced to be used as some sort of club. 

“It could work. Maybe reinforce to be a club for school, but if you like the idea you could also use it to fire bullets or some kind of needle. Though it’s too bad that you can’t use the sound to create a shockwave or to slice through the air,” Zoro seemed a little disappointed at the thought.  
“Dude,” said Percy, “That would be so awesome. I mean, play music one moment, fight the next, then continue with the music. You could even fight and play at the same time! It’s kind of like having your own battle music theme all the time. Though it would be cool to make the air explode.”

Grover looked happy for a moment (Maybe because if he could figure it out, he could cause explosions with music), then frowned, “Where in the world would I even find a saxophone like that anyway. Especially not one that shoots bullets, which is admittedly kind of cool.”

“Eh,” said Zoro, walking over and lying down on one of the beds, “Don’t worry, my mom’ll know something.”

“But…, wait did he just fall asleep?”

“Yeah,” replied Percy while he frowned at the bed Zoro was lying on ( Which happened to be his own), “He probably meant to go back to his own dorm to sleep, and ended up here by mistake. Don’t worry about the sleeping thing though, he naps everywhere, and I do mean everywhere.”

“But if he’s sleeping on your bed, then where are you going to sleep,” asked Grover nervously.

Percy shrugged, “Chill, stuff like this happens a lot, I’ve got a backup plan.” Then he reached under the bed, pulled out a cot, pillow, and several blankets, then began to assemble the cot.   
Grover blinked, “Well, alright then. Why do I get the feeling that somehow I’m the normal one,” he muttered. Percy grinned when he heard him, 

“That’s because you are.”

Of course, Percy wouldn’t be able to truly appreciate the truth of that statement until Christmas.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

It had been half a year since then. Somehow, Zoro’s mom did manage to find a saxophone that would do exactly what he’d asked (Shoot bullets when played, reinforced as a club). Though her payment for finding it was that Grover had to come home with Zoro and Percy for Christmas. Grover had been fine with that, until he met Zoro’s mother, and then he was completely terrified of her. 

Part of this was that it took her about ten minutes to realize that he was a Satyr, at which time she’d both bluntly informed everyone of that fact, and also asked what he wanted. Of course Grover almost burst out crying when she did, it took Percy confirming that he didn’t care what species Grover was, and Zoro looking entirely unconcerned for him to calm down. 

Though, Grover was confused as to why Ririko (Or as he called her, Ms. Okubo) would even know what he was. After all, he was fairly certain that she was a regular mortal… 

Ms. Okubo actually rolled her eyes, “Do you think that no one knows about the pantheons, kid? There are a lot of people who know, my family is just one of them. And we’re only one because our’s is one of the families that attracts various gods as… well.” It was her wicked smirk that let everyone gathered into her living room on the first day of Christmas break, from Sally Jackson who sported a wistful smile to Satoshi who was the only member of the Okubo family present besides Ririko and Zoro (Everyone else was… busy. But Satoshi would never miss being with his sister for Christmas), know exactly what she meant.

Zoro looked at her contemplatively, “You’re sure that whoever it was didn’t hurt you, Right? Because then I’d have to find them and beat them up.” Grover looked terrified for a moment, hugging the case of his new tenor saxophone (Of which he was already far better at playing than his pipes, which he had kept only for sentimental reasons) to his chest, and mentally praying that Zoro’s parent wouldn’t be one of the more powerful gods. Or offended by their child’s claim. Both would be great, actually.

A very amused Ririko was the answer, “We’ve talked about this before. I was bored, your father looked very nice. We beat up some idiots in a park together. Not a bad date at all.”

Zoro turned to look at Mrs. Jackson, “Your guy didn’t hurt you either, Aunt?” At her amused headshake, because Zoro asked this question at least once a month as though he thought that if he asked enough times their answer would be different, Satoshi gave a bark of laughter. 

“Look, my violent and protective little nephew, if you want to fight these gods so bad, or any god, just ask to duel them to make sure that they are awesome enough to have dated your mom or aunt,” Satoshi explained. And Zoro’s eyes lit up, happy that he could fight some gods (And protect his mom, not that he’d tell anyone though). 

“Wait,” said Grover urgently, panicking a little, “You can’t just fight a god, I mean, they could crush you or curse you, or take a fight the wrong way!” The Satyr really didn’t want one of his very few friends to die or live with some fate worse than death. Zoro could get turned into some monster, that would then really like goat meat, and then Grover would die because Zoro could utterly destroy him.

As Grover was having a little panic attack on the chair where he’d sat after he had been outed as a mythological creature, all of the present Okubo’s gave him an extremely deadpan look. 

“We’re Okubo’s,” Satoshi explained, “We are the very best at fighting, few can claim to top any of us in our chosen field. I wouldn’t even be surprised if the same thing happened to you, the lovely Ms. Sally, and Percy. I mean, the Jacksons are practically Okubo’s at this point, and Zoro has decided that you’re his responsibility.”

“What!?” Came out the startled yelp from the Satyr.

Zoro looked at him from where he’d sprawled on the floor as soon as he had deemed the conversation as becoming uninteresting, and grumbled, “Relax, all that means is that I’m teaching you.”

“What he means,” said Uncle Satoshi, “is that we don’t teach just anyone. You must have some good potential. Also, as soon as you’re good with that saxophone, I’d like to hear you play, Jazz is my favorite genre of music.”

“Heh, snob,” said his sister.

“Just because I occasionally like to do creative things, doesn’t mean that I’m a snob.”

“Oh really, what about when…”

“Drop it,” Sally asserted, “This is Christmas, we have a guest, and you two are behaving like actual children.” Ririko simply nodded with what could loosely be described as a pout on her face whereas Satoshi…

“Of course, oh magnificent sniper lady, and may I just say that you are looking particularly lovely this evening!”

Yeah, Zoro wasn’t that happy about his Uncle turning into some weird copy of Sanji the moment he was near Aunt Sally, but at least it was only her.

Apparently, when they had first met Sally had threatened Satoshi in a very violent manner, which he deserved for trying to sneak into his mom’s house, and he’d fallen in love with the way that she’d threatened him so coolly with a rifle pointed at his head.

Yeah, his uncle was weird.

“Back to Aunt Riri’s first question,” Percy interjected, “What exactly does Grover want with me and Zoro.”


	4. School Troubles(With Added Museums)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just getting to the Museum and leaving school. Grover becomes more sure of his friendship with Zoro and Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! More hints at who Zoro's dad is. Plus, slightly different time frame than cannon.
> 
> If you read on fanfiction, I've already revealed the dad...

Grover had managed to catch their scent and realize that both of them were pretty powerful demigods. Then he had told Chiron, who’d apparently gotten orders from high enough up that the old immortal had gone to watch over them himself. Ririko was extremely impressed, he’d managed to scent through the cloak on them, which she’d figured nearly impossible. When she told him so, Grover had blushed and looked really happy for the compliment.

Of course finding out Mr. Brunner was really the nigh immortal hero trainer Chiron was also a bit shocking, especially since he had come the specifically for Percy. Zoro was more of the bonus, it seemed. 

“Hmm,” Ririko thought out loud, “I suppose that Percy’s father must have asked him to help, no other reason for Chiron to leave the Greek camp.” She’d already worked it out, of course, but hinting to the children that Percy’s parent was such a big deal was a lot of fun. Especially the look on his face, it was so adorably panicked, she hardly ever saw him freaked out or panicked anymore. It seemed he had inherited the voice of reason from his mother, which was hilarious considering who his other parent was.

Both Zoro and Percy were completely fine with the fact that their friend was a satyr sent to basically kidnap them to the Greek camp. 

All that really changed from the boys knowing that Grover and Chiron were there to recruit them to Camp Halfblood was Zoro and Percy’s summer plans. Though Percy made sure that they would still go to Montauk.

“Of course we’re still going,” his mother told him, “After we’re done, Ririko and I will take you and Zoro to the camp.”

“Aunt Sally,” said Zoro, “you have to add Uncle Satoshi and Grover into the trip.” 

Satoshi, ever since he had first met Sally had always followed them on the trip that Sally had asked Ririko to take with her, regardless of whether he was invited or not. And Grover, well, Zoro wasn’t going to let the poor kid go back to the camp without them if he could help it. After all, Grover had to have gotten his poor self-esteem issues from somewhere. 

And Zoro could tell exactly what it was, so his new friend was going to stay near him until he found the right person to fight.   
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

After Christmas break, all three new friends were hanging out in Percy and Grover’s room. Zoro hardly ever slept in his own room, mostly because he couldn’t find it. When Grover expressed his worry over the reality bending powers of Zoro getting lost, Percy told him not to worry so much about it.

“Look, besides being awesome enough to handle any monster on his own, human or otherwise, Zoro will always end up exactly where he’s needed at exactly the right time.”

So the matter was dropped, and school drudged on. The only interesting thing to do for any of them, especially Grover who’d admitted to going through the sixth grade multiple times already, was practicing their separate fighting styles.

Ms. Jackson had given Grover some tips on accuracy, and Satoshi, who's fighting style involved duel wielding a dagger and a sai, had helped him learn how to deal with opponents that didn’t fight with a sword. It was something required of all Okubo’s, so that they knew how to properly counter just about anyone they fought. Plus, the saxophone club had the potential to be a decent sword breaker if used correctly. 

Both Percy and Zoro worked on refining their technique, with Zoro also working to regain the strength that he had had in his previous life, and Grover fast became skilled in playing the saxophone. After the others had found out that he was a satyr, Grover had even told them that he was trying to incorporate his nature magic with his new music.

Saxophone music did different things with nature than pipes did, instead of earth and green things tending to react to it, the air was far more likely to respond. That’s not to say that the saxophone couldn’t affect growing things, but it seemed that different instruments and styles of music were preferred by different parts of nature. It looked like the wind had a preference for jazz music and other similar kinds of music. 

It would be interesting to know what different instruments could do, but Grover would have to get other Satyr to help him. Maybe Gleeson Hedge would be willing to help out, he didn’t really play his pipes but maybe a trumpet or bugle would work for him.

The idea worked out fine so far though, because the wind and the air both liked the ideas that Grover nudged them with using nature magic. Wind blades, sonic attacks, and concussive blasts were all coming along nicely. Very nicely indeed.

Wait, that sounded entirely to evil. And excited. Oh dear, Zoro had rubbed off on him more than he had thought.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

There was going to be a field trip to some museum. It was ‘educational’ and since it involved learning about the Greek and roman stuff in the museum, Mr. Brunner was the head chaperone. 

That wasn’t the issue. The other chaperone was, however, a major problem. Her name was Mrs. Dodds, a math teacher seemingly from Georgia that had shown up after Christmas. After his first class with her, Percy remarked that she was inhuman. Grover told both Percy and Zoro that she was definitely inhuman, so Zoro asked him what type of monster she was. He was very interested in seeing if she was one he’d never fought before.

Grover looked terrified, “Zoro you can’t fight her! She’s a…” he looked around and lowered his voice as if he thought someone would overhear them, “Kindly One.” Grover still hadn’t managed to get rid of the ingrained fear that the Greek camp had instilled in him. Sometimes Zoro was reminded of Usopp with how terrified the satyr was.

Percy just looked a little exasperated, “And for those of us that don’t know the secret lingo the Greeks use?” Sometimes, Percy just wondered how he became the sane, rational one. Then he thought of his mother, and how she acted with the elder Okubo’s, and realized he must have gotten it from her.

It meant that regardless, he had to keep his head because otherwise Zoro would slaughter everyone and everything, and Grover would burst into nervous bleating before freaking out. The things he did for his friends.

Since Grover looked too terrified to speak, Zoro finally just gave up. He wanted to fight Mrs. Dodds, but he would wait until Grover wasn’t around. Mind made up, Zoro leaned against the wall to take a nap. His friends just stopped, resigned to missing another english class, but not willing to leave Zoro alone in the hallway.

What Zoro didn’t know was that Percy would fight Mrs. Dodds long before he ever got the chance. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

So, the three friends sat on the bus to the museum, Percy and Grover sitting next to each other on one side of the bus, while Zoro sat directly across from them. Even though the bus was practically full, nobody sat next to Zoro. This was because almost everyone was terrified of him, but that was beside the point.

A red-headed girl named Nancy Bobofit tried something with Percy and Grover (Throwing PB&J wads at the back of their heads), but all it took was a warning growl from Zoro to get her to stop. 

For some reason, the stupid kid had it out for Percy and Grover. Like everyone else she was terrified of/and-or ignored Zoro. One day he would find out why people alternated back and forth between those two states around him in this world. 

“One day the rabid dog won’t be there to protect them,” Nancy muttered, just loud enough to be heard by Zoro. Of course, both Percy and Grover could protect themselves, but the principal hated them and would suspend them if they did so. Zoro really didn’t understand why he wasn’t lumped in with his two friends, especially considering that he got into fights, slept in class, and gave nervous breakdowns to teachers that weren’t secretly Greek Myths.

Mr. Brunner was a pretty good teacher though, Zoro had to admit. And Mrs. Dodds was just plain tolerant of him, as though she’d seen and dealt with worse. 

Either way the trip didn’t last that long, and soon everyone was piling off of the bus and crowding through the doors to get inside the museum. Almost as soon as they got inside, the kids were herded to the old Greek and roman stuff. It was a little bit boring, but at least it wasn’t at school. 

They walked around, most of them not really paying attention and acting exactly like the hyperactive delinquents they were. 

Of course, then they reached a stele, one about a very long dead girl. A reincarnated swordsman, his sane best friend (In this universe), and a nervous saxophonist satyr were the only ones to notice that Mr. Brunner (AKA Chiron) was looking at the stele with grief and pain. The trio figured that he had known the girl on the stele, had probably taught her, and so they all, even Zoro, were silent and attentive to the ancient trainer of heroes.

That didn’t mean that everyone had the same respect. And when, after the trio was slowly getting ticked off by the constant giggling, Nancy Bobofit made an extremely rude comment that was made worse because Chiron was there, it was Percy who snapped at her before either of his friends could do anything. Which was impressive considering that Zoro was one of his friends.

Of course it didn’t end there. Mrs. Dodds was giving of and evil superior aura, like he’d made a mistake, all of the kids that weren’t his friends began laughing harder, and Mr. Brunner just seemed to study him for a moment before asking, 

“Percy, could you please explain the meaning of this part of the stele to the class.” And then the person who was secretly Chiron looked at him expectantly.

Now Percy, well it took a lot to make him lose his temper recently, dealing with Okubo’s tended to do that to people. Or just cause them to go crazy, one or the other. So he was kind-of embarrassed about snapping at every body. 

Looking over at the part of the stele Chiron had indicated, Percy only felt relief. This was something that Aunt Riri like to tell as a story, how the greek gods became the power in their pantheon. Of course she went rather deep into theories about various parts, including how unfair she thought that the whole thing was to Hades and her theories of the stupidity of Kronos.

It was this that inadvertently caused Percy’s uncle from L.A (Hades) to realize that his most recent nephew actually might not have taken his helm, and that he should probably not kidnap his mother just to get it back. After Mrs. Dodds reformed and reported back, of course.

Because when Percy spoke of the war between the gods and the titans, he spoke of it like how Aunt Riri had told him and Zoro the story when they were younger. Needless to say, it wasn’t like what most half bloods had been taught.

“A really long time ago, there was some stupid prophecy or something, that caused the big bad titan guy Kronos to decide to eat his children. Which was a stupid move because that’s what eventually caused the guy’s downfall, because his wife decided to hide little baby Zeus and feed her husband a rock. Yeah, she was probably really angry at him, bad move on his part. Didn’t he know that most prophecies are self fulfilling?  
Then, many years later, Zeus grew up, decided that he wanted siblings or was trying to make his mom happy, and made his father throw them up. And so, because of either their father’s terrible parenting or in an effort to make their mom happy over no longer having to deal with her horrible husband, they declared war on Kronos. Then they won. Threw people in jail or various punishments. Almost immediately after that, the three brothers began arguing over who gets which area of the spoils, ending with the eldest brother getting the worst end of the deal.”

Chiron stared at him for a moment, as if trying to process what just happened.

“Now Sweetie,” came the voice of Mrs. Dodds, “Why do you believe that the eldest brother got the worst deal.” Most of the students were confused because Mrs. Dodds was a math teacher, not the Latin teacher, and shouldn’t be asking questions about myths. 

Percy, while not really knowing what myth his math teacher was, figured that she was interested because she was from the underworld. This caused him to gather his thoughts in order to explain better than the half-baked ramblings that came from his aunt Ririko.

“Well, I mean, even if Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all chose to be exactly what they ended up ruling(which isn’t true in all versions of the myths), that doesn’t mean that they wouldn’t want to visit each other. But Hades wouldn’t be allowed on Olympus, except for on one day, and then there was the entire mess involving his wife. I don’t really know too much about it, but mostly it sounds like the guy was lonely, tried to go through correct channels, and then everyone thought the worst about him because he ruled the underworld.”

After this, the class quickly moved on, eventually ending up outside to eat lunch. All through this, Mrs. Dodds thought about what the demigod child had said. While she still was bound to kill him (or die trying), she would inform her lord of the recent happenings. Mainly about at least one of the non-underworld demigods not hating him purely because of the myths. 

‘The kid probably didn’t steal the helm, or even the master bolt,’ she admitted, but that didn’t mean that she’d go easy on him.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Zoro, Percy, and Grover were eating lunch. Nancy Bobofit dumped her lunch on Grover. Normally this is where Percy would get so mad that the water would grab her and pull her into the fountain, but in this universe Percy had become the guy that had to think things through because no one else would. 

That didn’t stop Zoro from throwing Nancy into the fountain. Or Mrs. Dodds from accidentally-on-purpose mistake it for Percy and use it to make him follow her inside. It also didn’t stop Chiron from following them inside.

Percy followed Mrs. Dodds back to the Greek and Roman room. When she turned around, then turned into a giant monster with wings he was a little startled, though. 

“Do not resist,” Mrs. Dodds told him as she swooped in for the kill, “And your end will be quick.” Percy didn’t believe her, and he also didn’t want to die. He was about to reach into his pocket for the knife that he kept for emergencies when Mr. Brunner showed up.

He threw a pen at Percy, seeming to believe that it would help him, so Percy caught the pen. Only, when it hit his hand the pen was a sword. A sword that he could feel was perfect. Perfectly balanced, his hand felt completely natural wrapped around the hilt, everything felt perfect. And the sword itself, it whispered to him. Normally it took a lot of meditation for him to be able to hear the voice of a particular weapon, but this one… well, he might not be able to hear it loudly, but he could hear it.

So, when he swung his new blade at his math teacher, Riptide the blade sung to him its name, it was no surprise that he bisected her. Or that she turned into dust that crumbled away.

So he stopped to question his new sword for a moment. Then he found a pen cap on the ground, stuck it to the end of the sword, and put the pen into his pocket before walking outside. It started to rain in big fat droplets, with thunder rumbling in the background.

Mr. Brunner looked up from a newspaper, “Ah, Mr. Jackson, I believe that you have my pen?”

Percy shook his head, “I don’t have your pen, Mr. Brunner, I brought my own.” The sword that pretended to be a pen was the sword that Percy had been waiting years for. And he wasn’t about to be separated from it. 

Chiron narrowed his eyes at the boy, before saying, “Perhaps I lent it to a different student.” Though he did wonder why Percy was hiding the pen in his pockets, but decided to only summon it back to himself if his student lost it. 

You never knew when a monster killing sword would come in handy to a demigod, after-all.

Percy never did lose his pen, especially not after Chiron made it so that it would summon to his pocket no matter what when he reached Camp Half-Blood. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Mrs. Dodds was gone, but no-one noticed. Everyone thought that Ms. Kerr had been their teacher, everyone barring Zoro, Grover and Percy. Mr. Brunner knew to, but his acting was so good that even Grover occasionally thought that he’d been fooled by the mist. Though when Grover had mentioned it to his friends, he was somewhat shocked to realize that they’d never heard of the mist.

“Why would we know about the mist,” Percy asked with exasperation while Zoro gave a Look at the confused satyr, “We do not know the Greek slang, how many times do I have to tell you.”

“Then how do you explain the reason the mortals can’t see monsters and stuff,” Grover wondered. The average person couldn’t even see Zoro’s swords, and katana’s definitely aren’t Greek!

Zoro snorted, “Every pantheon has a different explanation, and it always fits perfectly over their weirdness.”

Percy nodded, “Some say that the mind of an average person can’t handle it so they aren’t able to comprehend it, others, like the Greeks, just say that some form of magic causes them to overlook it. It just really depends.”

And the rest of the way back to school was spent in silence, with each friend contemplating what had happened on that day. Percy connecting with his new sword, and Grover thinking about the existence of other pantheons.

Though Zoro was the only one sad that he didn’t get to fight..

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

So, the school year went on for each student. The principal finally fulfilled his dream of getting to kick Percy out near the end of the year, when he got into a fight with a kid who insulted his mother.

They allowed him to finish the school year because it was his first offense though. 

Zoro was getting kicked out because he’d tied the kid that had insulted his aunt to the top of the school flagpole. Wearing only his boxers. And stole all of his clothes, dyed them an offensively bright pink, and left them in the boy’s locker room.

Well, technically Grover had done that last part. As well as thought up the first part, but Zoro had taken full credit because he didn’t want to ruin his friends record. Or credibility with the teachers.

If it was only him, Zoro probably would have just beat up the kid. Hey, no-one had ever accused him of being creative with revenge. And it was a relief that they’d kicked him out, he had done more than enough stuff for that to happen. One day he’d find out why people were acting so weird about him. There was a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with the elusive father that his mother kept on mentioning.


End file.
